Turbo-Tastic!
by Shadougelover14
Summary: Series of one-shots centered around our favorite Turbotime racers! Ranging from humorous to angst, enjoy these tales of brotherhood!
1. Admit It

"We can do this all night, Turbo; just say it!" Ted said with a smirk.

"N-Never..." the red and white clad racer moaned.

Turbo and the twins were in their shared garage. The arcade had closed about an hour ago, and for _Turbotime_, there was reason for celebration; in Ted's mind anyway. After weeks of coming in second or third, Ted finally usurped Turbo from his first place reign. Ned had even beaten him to take second. Needless to say, Turbo wasn't pleased, especially since the only reason was because the player couldn't drive worth his salt.

Afterwards, Ted and Ned had pestered him, trying to get him to say they had bested him. He refused, which led to his current predicament. The twins had jumped him when he had his back turned, tied his arms behind him, and were now force feeding him pints of ice cream. It hadn't been that bad at first, he'd even laughed at them, but after an hour and half and two pints, he was feeling nauseated.

"Just say 'I'm a loser' and we stop." Ted said.

Turbo glowered at him, before smirking.

"You're a loser."

Ted rolled his eyes with a sigh, and jammed another spoonful of chocolate ice cream into his mouth. Turbo grunted a little, and he would've spat it out if Ned hadn't clamped a hand over his mouth, forcing him to swallow. Ted chuckled a little as he looked into the cup, and tossed it behind him where the other empty cups were.

"Welp, there went another pint; how ya feeling, Turb?"

"I _hate _you..."

Ted grinned, before getting to his feet.

"I'll be back with the pistachio!" he announced as he walked towards the makeshift kitchen area.

After watching him go, Turbo looked up at Ned almost pleadingly.

"Come on Ned, you're the nice one, I know he roped you into this! Just untie me!"

Ned merely smiled, and patted his head; his helmet had been knocked off in the earlier scuffle, revealing his short, disheveled black hair. Ted returned a few seconds later with another pint of ice cream in hand, and Turbo dropped his head back to the floor with a moan.

"Whatta you think Ted, should we let him go?"

"I dunno, is he ready to admit we were the better racers today?" Ted asked, crouching beside them.

"Ain't gonna-urp-say it!" Turbo muttered with a small burp.

"Come Turb, just say it. Otherwise you're just adding to that little belly of yours." Ted sighed, poking the racer's stomach. Turbo giggled and squirmed slightly, causing the twins to grin at each other mischievously. Ned poked it next, forcing another giggle from the lead racer.

"You know, I think it's already showing, what do you think Ted?"

Ted grinned and poked it again, followed by Ned, before both of them pounced, Ted continuing to attack his stomach, while Ned tickled his underarms. Turbo screeched before breaking into a fit of laughter, writhing in their grip.

"STOP IT, STOP IT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU IDIOTS! I'M GONNA- STHAHAHAP!"

The twins were laughing as well, keeping him pinned down while avoiding his flailing feet.

"Just say it!" Ted laughed.

Turbo continued laughing hysterically, twisting and squirming in hopes of escape, but his tied arms and the twins combined weight kept him down. Finally, after a few minutes had passed, he screeched out,

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, YOU WIN, I GIVE, _I GIVE!" _

"You gotta say it!" Ted said.

"OKAY OKAY, YOU GUYS WERE BETTER! YOU WERE THE BETTER RACERS! JUST PLEASE STAHAP!"

The twins grinned, and ceased their ticklish onslaught. Ned undid the ropes around his arms, and Turbo's laughter slowly died down, before he turned onto his side with a moan, holding his stomach. Ted smiled softly, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Turbo cracked one eye open slightly, meeting his.

"You...you're gonna...p-pay..."

Ted snickered, patting his arm, before he and Ned picked Turbo up and carried him to his tire bed on their shoulders. They set him on it, and almost instantly he was out like a light. Ted snickered softly, while Ned rubbed his back.

"You know he's gonna kill us tomorrow, right?" Ned asked.

"Nah, he'll still be getting over the massive stomach ache we _know _is coming. At least the arcade will be closed tomorrow, otherwise, after driving five laps around the track, we'd be seeing that ice cream again."

Ned made a disgusted face, and Ted snickered.

"Well, we better get to bed. We'll definitely need to be out of here before he wakes up at least."

Ned nodded, and he followed his brother to their side of the garage.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Yeah, pretty much any story about Turbo and the twins will be pre-WIR, before Turbo went…Turbo. Anyway, this story was inspired by a pic I found online (don't ask where, I just googled them and it popped up on the page among hundreds of pics of the twins) and they were trying to make him say he was a loser. I decided to expand on that theory. ^^ R&R!**_


	2. You're a Winner to Us

The garage was filled with laughter as Turbo stalked inside, the twins close behind.

"Did you see how much he swerved? That kid couldn't keep the car on the track!" Ted laughed.

"That brat couldn't drive a car to save his life!" Turbo grumbled.

"Turbs, he was nine, you can't blame him for not having good coordination." Ned stated.

"But we can laugh about it! You shoulda seen the look on your face when you spun into the wall! It was hilarious!" Ted guffawed.

Turbo's glare shifted from the floor to the other racer, and Ned gulped as he quickly moved away from them. Seconds later, Turbo lunged and tackled Ted to the floor.

"Aww, did I set the widdle sore loser off?" the blue clad racer laughed, before rolling them over and pinning Turbo beneath him.

"Take that back and get off!" Turbo retorted.

"You started it."

"Then get off so I can finish it!"

"Nah, not until you calm down."

"I am calm, now get off me!"

Ted met his gaze skeptically, but got off with a sigh. Turbo hurriedly got to his feet, brushing himself with a huff.

"I'm going to bed..." he muttered, trudging towards his side of the garage.

The twins watched him go, and Ted rolled his eyes.

"Typical Turbo; comes in last _once _this week and he has to go sulk."

Ned chuckled a little, but glanced after the racer worriedly. Turbo seemed to be wincing a little as he walked, and once he'd reached the giant tire that had been fashioned into a bed, sat down with a hiss of pain. Ned glanced at Ted, and noticed he looked concerned as well. Both were hesitant to approach though; Turbo was quite stubborn at times, and would refuse any assistance, even in a life or death scenario.

Still...Turbo seemed to be in more pain than usual...

His eyes suddenly snapped to them, and they quickly looked away and headed for their shared tire bed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ted was relaxed in bed, reading one of the few books they had in _Turbotime_, when he heard a soft moan. He paused for a second, before glancing down at Ned. His brother was fast asleep, buried under the dark blue blankets. He heard another moan, and sat up with a puzzled frown.

He carefully got out of the bed, and followed the sound when he heard another moan. He made his way through the garage, and soon found himself beside Turbo's bed. The other racer, now wearing a white tank top and red sleeping pants, was facing away from him, and let another moan.

"...Turbo?"

Turbo jumped slightly, before lifting his head a little as Ted crouched beside the bed. His helmet slipped off his head, revealing short, messy black hair and bangs that hung over his glowing yellow eyes.

"What...?" he mumbled.

"What's up? You okay?"

"Fine...go to bed..."

"Kinda hard when you're over here moaning every five minutes. What's wrong?"

Turbo winced, gritting his teeth as he pushed himself up on his elbows. As Ted watched him, he recalled the final lap of the last race; Turbo had managed to subtly maneuver himself back on the road without the nine year old player getting suspicious. But at the final turn, the player drove him into an oil slick, followed by a stack of tires, and finally the wall. It was this thought that clued Ted into the problem.

"You didn't get into a big enough wreck to regenerate, so you're still feeling the effects of the crash, aren't you?"

Turbo met his gaze for a moment, before falling back to the bed with a moan. Ted smiled a little, before standing. Turbo glanced up curiously.

"What're you-?"

He stopped when Ted dug his elbow into his upper back.

"TED WHA- ahhh that feels niiiice..."

Ted grinned as Turbo seemed to go limp, his face buried in the pillow.

"Sometimes it happens to Ned too, so this is my solution. Guess it works for you too."

Turbo only moaned in response as Ted moved to his lower back. After massaging most of the racer's back and shoulders, Ted sat down beside him on the bed. Turbo hadn't moved from his position, until Ted put a hand on his head, causing him to peer up at him with sleepy eyes.

"You know that no matter what, you're a winner to us, right?"

After a moment, Turbo nodded slowly. Ted smiled softly, running his fingers through the others hair, before standing.

"Get some sleep Turb; I'll see ya in the morning."

Turbo was already closing his eyes before Ted had even walked away.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_Based on one of my attempts at Turbotime on the WIR App. Didn't go so well... R&R!_**


End file.
